


Midnight Kiss

by LlamaBer (forever_River_Song)



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, New Year's Eve, One Shot, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/LlamaBer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber doesn't want to party, but she does want a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy thing I wrote and it isn't great but please comment and leave kudos, I love feedback.

It was New Year's Eve and Amber was sitting in her room staring at the ceiling. Being stuck in the dorm while her sister was out partying sucked, but this was her dream right? She knew at times she would have to give things up, tonight it was fireworks and underage drinking with Jackie. She could hear the others in the living room playing games and watching the big celebration on tv. Amber just didn't feel up to it. She sighed and rolled onto her side and attempted to get some sleep.

Krystal was sitting on the couch laughing as Victoria pulled out a cheap bottle of wine, "You tell no one," she threatened them, and they all quickly nodded. They poured some in plastic cups and toasted the new year.

After they had all taken a sip Krystal looked around. "Where did Amber go?" She asked. She should be out here drinking with us so I can kiss her at midnight, she thought.

"I think Amber unnie went to bed. She seemed kind of depressed," Luna said with a sad look. Krystal frowned, Amber shouldn't be hiding, she should be having fun. She went to amber's door and knocked. She waited hoping Amber would answer, but she heard no movement on the other side. She knocked again and called to her, "Amber, are you ok? Why aren't you out here with us? There is only five minutes until midnight." Still no answer. Krystal sighed and leaned her forehead against the wood door.

Amber heard the knock and knew who it was, but she didn't want to talk, she wanted to sleep, at least in her dreams she could kiss a pretty girl at midnight, here she couldn't kiss the pretty girl who was probably knocking. When Krystal spoke after the second knock Amber's suspicion was confirmed. She just couldn't pretend to be having fun when she wasn't and she knew she would just bring the other girls down.

"Amber Josephine Liu, open your door," Krystal commanded. She really wanted to share the night with her and it was difficult when there was a wall in between them. Krystal turned the doorknob. Not locked. She took a deep breath then bust through the door and jumped on Amber in her bed.

"Wha!!!!!! Get off!!" Amber screamed as she was attacked from behind. She knew who it was even before she rolled them off of her and on the floor, "What the hell Krys?!"

"There is only 3 minutes until midnight and you are sitting in here all by yourself? Why? We are out there having fun. Come have fun with us," Krystal commanded as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I don't want to I want to freaking sleep." She couldn't understand why she couldn't sulk in her misery.

Krystal sat on the edge of Amber's bed and looked her in the eye, "Well I want you to come out and drink cheap wine with me, and laugh with us, and make memories." Krystal put on her pouty face, knowing it would make Amber feel bad.

Amber hated Krystal's pouty face, she could never say no to the pout. Amber sighed, "What's the point Soojungie? Midnight is in one minute. Just go play with the others and don't worry about me." Amber patted her hand and looked into her eyes and pouted herself. They continue to pout at each other as they heard the other girls counting down to midnight. Amber wanted to kiss her, there was no denying it. Krystal wanted Amber to kiss her as well. They sat in silence poking out their bottom lips as the girls outside the room yelled zero and began to cheer. Amber sucked in a breath, it was now or never, and crashed her lips into Krystal's.

Krystal was so shocked she lost her balance and began to fall off of Amber's bed. She threw her arms around Amber and pulled her down on top of her. They were kissing and Krystal couldn't be happier with it. After a moment they broke apart and stared at each other, then they began laughing.

Krystal hugged Amber tight and kissed her again. Amber looked shocked for a moment then began to kiss her back. When she stopped she whispered Happy New Year into Krystal's ear.


End file.
